(a) Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image, and a display device including an OLED is receiving attention.
Since the OLED display has a self-light emitting characteristic and a separate light source is not employed unlike a liquid crystal display, thickness and weight of the entire display device including the OLED may be reduced to improve a flexible characteristic of the display device. Further, the OLED display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high reaction speed.
The OLED display is portable so as to be capable of being used outside, and is manufactured to have reduced weight and thickness in order to satisfy the aforementioned objectives.
However, when an image is viewed outside, there is a problem in that since sunlight is reflected by a metal reflective layer within the OLED display, contrast and visibility are deteriorated.